


All of the Stars in the Sky Spell My Love for You

by Runic



Series: The Fates of Stars [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dorks in Love, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pining, Politics, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Their challenges did not end after Nemesis. Claude fights his way back to Byleth's side, and for a moment they are happy. But the world spins on, and there is much to do if they are to break down the walls of the world.Together. They will achieve their dreams hand in hand.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: The Fates of Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847212
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Set the Fire to the Third Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> Julls contacted me about a fic idea awhile back and I just kind of sat there stunned because it was very much along the lines of what I was already planning to write for her birthday. Well, it kind of grew out of control, as these things so, but now that it's Julls' birthday I can finally post the first part.
> 
> Each chapter will be a single scene, looking into Claude and Byleth's lives after the game. There will be no consistency on length, some will be rather short and others much longer, but they will be the length they need to be to add to the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. Happy birthday, Julls!

Nader sighed heavily when he caught sight of the low light coming from beneath the door to Khalid’s study. “Kiddo, you have to stop pushing yourself so hard,” the revered general muttered, knowing what Khalid’s reaction would be. He was too tired to have that argument again tonight.

“Kiddo-” Nader began, opening the door a crack. He immediately cut himself off, Khalid so focused on the task at hand he completely missed Nader’s entrance. They were going to have a talk about that in the morning. Khalid had come too far to be done in by an assassin right when he was so close to everything he had worked for.

But, at this moment, Nader could not bring himself to interrupt. Khalid stood before a large map, showing Almyra and the countries that surrounded it, including Fódlan. Khalid had pushed around the tokens representing his forces, and those of his father and his three half brothers also competing for the throne. Mahtab was ready to retire, and as much as he loved Tiana, Khalid had further to go to prove himself capable of holding the country together. The throne of Almyra was not something that could simply be gifted.

In that low candle light, Nader finally understood what pushed him so hard. Khalid’s fingers traced over the map, along the path from Kisurra across the mountains to Derdriu. He skimmed the distance in the finger lengths that separated them, shoulders slumping in a defeated sigh when he reached his destination. The tip of his finger tapped against the dot that was Derdriu, staring at it with something so sorrowful the word did not seem to do the emotion justice.

Nader had known Khalid and the Commander had a close relationship, but he had not thought either of them had yet to act on it. But Khalid’s hand closed around something that sparkled softly in the low light, something Nader could swear was a ring. 

The poor boy was pushing himself so hard to return to her.

Nader was careful when he closed the door, making sure not to disturb his Prince. For tonight he would leave Khalid with his maps and candle light, his dreams of a softer place. Tomorrow they would take the crown and return Khalid to the arms of his lover.

He took up position across the hall, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms against his chest. Protecting Khalid was almost second nature at this point, and Nader was content in his role. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know why we’re rushing to help. These Fódlani can’t take care of themselves.”

“I don’t particularly care why we are going. I’m just looking forward to a good fight.”

“You shouldn’t say they can’t take care of themselves. Neither of you saw their Queen at Merceus or Enbarr.”

“Bah! You’d be impressed by any pretty girl with a sword. I heard the most impressive thing about this queen of theirs was her tits!”

“Ha! No wonder these Fódlani are already in trouble! Oh, don’t shake your head at us old man!”

“The rumors are not wrong, she is attractive. But she would knock you into the dirt before you could blink. Were she and Queen Tiana to fight, my money would be on the Fódlani Queen.”

Khalid smirked as the voices suddenly stopped and an awed silence fell over the campfire. No one made a claim like that in Almyra lightly. Tiana, the Demon Queen, had certainly earned her title. For anyone, especially someone from Almyra itself, to say something like that was unheard of.

He pulled the hood of his cloak down further, hiding his features from the low glow of the campfires. His newly won crown sat behind in his tent as he wandered camp, listening to the chatter of his soldiers. Many felt the same as the two men who had dismissed Byleth, but they were eager for a fight. Those who had come to Almyra previously, who had fought alongside the Alliance, were quick to dismiss such notions. There was a tension, a humming thrill for what was to come.

They were ready. And tomorrow he would finally see Byleth again. 

Claude reached the wyvern pins, Shamil lifting his head and rumbling a greeting as he ambled over to him. The large wyvern butted his head against Claude’s chest, demanding chin scratches, to which Claude easily complied. “Are you ready, buddy? I’m going to be counting on you tomorrow.”

Shamil snorted and bumped his head against Claude, who had already planted his back foot to keep himself from falling. “Right, right, how dare I question you. But we can’t let her down.”

His last letter from Byleth was tucked into a pocket near his chest, close to where the ring she had given him lay hidden on a chain around his neck. He had promised her he was coming, and she had promised in return to hold the city until he arrived. 

He would not be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short scene. Doing some build up here. Next chapter will be longer, as we will be dealing with the Battle of Derdriu.


End file.
